


Late For Dinner...

by bete_noir



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: BDSM Scene, Dom Cecil, Dorks in Love, I'm Sorry, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Sub Carlos, What Was I Thinking?, giggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bete_noir/pseuds/bete_noir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a consensual Cecilos BDSM scene with lot's of spanking, kissing, smut, sweetness and a few giggles thrown in for reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late For Dinner...

**Author's Note:**

> Time isn't a thing in Night Vale are they? So how exactly was Carlos even late? 
> 
> also, the title is lame. 
> 
> also, I should get a life. 
> 
> also, if there are any corrections (spelling, grammar etc) I need to make, let me know. I'm a shitacular editor.

 

Carlos was precisely 2 hours late for dinner.  Cecil had gone ahead and eaten and cleared the table and cleaned the kitchen, without so much a texting his schedule-challenged boy friend.  When Carlos did walk in, he smiled nervously and Cecil looked up from the book he was reading on the couch…. 

 

“you’re late…. “ and there was the tone of voice that Cecil used when he in the Dominant role. The dark, deep voice that made Carlos weak in the knees. The voice that made his stomach knot up into dread and desire so that he didn’t know which was which. The voice that made his brain all but shut down while kicking his libido into over-drive. 

 

Carlos took that voice as his cue; breathed in deeply and slowly exhaled, “Sir, I am so sorry, please let me make it up to you, glancing up at Cecil through his lashes,  "I’ll be so good for you. I’ll do whatever it takes. “

 

“Yes, you will baby. Now, I’m going to finish this chapter while you shower. “ He looked Carlos up and down lustfully, “put on something nice for me, it’s the only choice you’ll be making tonight. “

 

Carlos came close to biting through his lower lip at the thought….. 

 

Cecil continued, “You do want to be _my_ good boy, don’t you? “ He sounded almost sinister and the scientist was painfully erect just thinking of what was to come.

 

Carlos nodded emphatically.  

 

“and lover, no touching yourself.” the Cecil purred. 

 

Carlos tried to steady his breathing and managed to get out a squeaky, “Yes Sir… thank You. “ before stumbling toward the bathroom. 

 

 

The shower was warm and he felt amazing and anxious.  He thought about all of the D/s games he played with Cecil.  He loved being bound, he loved the feeling of helplessness, he loved not having to think of every nuance of every move was making and being able to trust Cecil to make him happy, to keep him safe, to give him exactly what he needed. Just thinking of Cecil taking control of him was enough to keep his erection from waning. 

 

 

Once dried off, Carlos found the the black lacy boy short panties that Cecil had given him, when they’d begun the D/s role playing. He pulled them up his legs, they let the rounded part of his ass stay uncovered and held his cock up against his belly……. just the feeling of those panties was triggering a very submissive urge in him.  He put his usual garb on over the top and went to find Cecil looking  very unassuming and sweet in his casual around the house science-wear. 

 

 

“You might be a bit over dressed,“ Cecil was quick to point out, watching Carlos squirm at the suggestive remark. “Carlos, we’re here to discuss the fact that you have no concept of ..... _time_!“ ( and as soon as the word left his mouth he thought to himself.... Way to fuck it up Palmer! time isn't even a thing! )

 

Carlos’  bites his lip to suppress a giggle……. and looks down to avoid eye contact with Cecil. 

 

Cecil manages not to break character and continues, “ You know this is not going to be easy. Sexual favors aren’t going to get you out of this one. “ in that dark, cold voice.

 

Carlos, avoids swooning and manages. “Yes, I know… but I was hoping I could make it up to you. “

 

“Would you prefer a  punishment or a lecture?“ Cecil continued to look him up and down like a piece of meat. Carlos continued to hope that Cecil could read his mind and would some how manage to keep this scene going. 

 

“I want to be your good boy. “ Carlos smiles hopefully up at Cecil, daring to make eye contact. 

 

Cecil’s face is stern but his  voice softens a little, “lover , you've said you wanted to be mine a hundred times.  You've asked me to set boundaries for you both in and out of the bedroom. What am I supposed to do when you don’t respect me enough to look at a clock? “…. and this time Cecil has to look away to maintain composure… (internally face-palming……….. the only thing I can come up with to spank him over is time and time isn’t even a thing….. fuck!!!!!!)

Carlos realizes it's on him to keep this scene alive, “No, Cecil, no, it’s not like that. I want to be yours…all the time.  “

 

“Carlos, it’s all lips service with you. “ again another giggle stifled, “You want me until you cumm and then what? “

 

“Sir, i want you all the time, need you so much… now…please” Carlos blurts out as  his cock begins straining against his jeans. 

 

“You want science until your cock is hard then you make time for me.... “ Cecil crosses his arms over his chest and shakes his head, “I can’t do this for both of us.” 

 

“I do whatever it takes, " deep breath in…”Sir".... 

 

Alright then.... Cecil tells Carlos to undress. Carlos looks a little shocked, but once Cecil repeats the request a little more sternly and grabs a riding crop from the behind the sofa the scientist realizes his Sir is quite serious. He stares at Cecil at wide trusting eyes and slowly removes his flannel and t shirt. 

 

Cecil looks his precious scientist deep in his eyes then drags the tip of the crop across Carlos’ bare chest and asks him, “you’d rather take punishment than talk? “

 

Carlos nods and slips his jeans off.  Cecil stops breathing for a moment when he sees Carlos in those black lacy boy shorts. He takes a moment to compose himself then walks around his time-challenged pet.  Carlos shivers at the sensation of  the leather tip of the riding crop dragging up and down his leg....across his shoulders, across his ass and just for affect between his legs up to the tip of his cock peeking over the waist band of the lacy panties.  Carlos' eyes go even wider as he gasps, his cock is beginning to swell even more.  

 

Cecil  hooks his fingers into the waist band of the panties and pulls them down to the floor. At this point Carlos moans but doesn’t dare move a muscle.  Cecil chuckles at the sounds his pet is making. He smacks Carlos gently on the ass with the crop a few times to hear his whimper and to watch his painfully erect cock bob up and down. Cecil moves to face Carlos and begins massaging his chest, Cecil licks and bites his nipples....... pinching enough to make him wince......... He’s just daring Carlos to move. 

 

He asks the scientist if he knows what's going to happen and Carlos nods. Cecil runs a hand through Carlos’ hair and again, but stopping at the nape of his perfect neck and grabbing a fistful of perfect hair, pulls him close. Carlos can feel Cecil’s breath in his ear, His lips so close as he whispers.. “you’re not going to lose track of time again, are you? “ 

 

Cecil leads Carlos by his hair to their dining room table and bends him over it.  Carlos makes absolutely no attempt to resist. His ankles are tied to the table legs leaving his legs parted, his hard cock pinned against the flat surface of the table provides enough friction with small movements to have him leaking precum.  His wrists are bound to the other end of the table. Cecil is thrilled with the sight of Carlos, coos to him, “ so damn pretty aren’t you, so perfect for me, just like that……. so helpless, oh Carlos! “

 

Carlos does not respond; he tries not to move. He does not want to break the spell. 

 

Cecil pulls Carlos' hair up and looks him in the eye then kisses him deeply before pushing the panties into his mouth to muffle any sound he might make. 

 

Moving behind Carlos, Cecil caresses his firm ass and  leans against it so Carlos can feel his arousal.  Carlos whimpers and tries to push back into him. Cecil begins rutting against Carlos’ ass, leaning over him……”so perfect” he mumbles while tangling with his fingers with Carlos’ fingers, whispering more, “oh you’re going to remember this... .”  

 

Straightening himself, he begins to run his hands along the body before him, he tickles and then smacks Carlos on the ass…. before spreading him open and running his tongue along Carlos' anal cleft. Carlos’ cock is throbbing and he mouths something unintelligible into the make shift gag…. Cecil spends a great deal of time licking and teasing Carlos until he’s melting and grinding himself into the table with the limited range of motion that he has….. 

 

Cecil has to stop again to grab his lover's hair and growls into his ear…. “you don’t get to cumm, baby, this is to teach you a lesson, nod your head if you understand me… “

 

and Carlos almost imperceptibly nods. 

 

While keeping a fist full of Carlos’ hair, he’s looking for something in his pocket. Carlos can feel him , moving, can hear strange noises…. and finally a faint buzzing as Cecil slips a small bullet vibrator into his ass….  Carlos moans and squirms and Cecil continues….. “so perfect, all tied up for me……. all mine"  and he begins placing a small trail of kisses down Carlos’ back. 

 

Cecil walks around again to face Carlos. Pulls his head up by his hair and begins giving him instructions. “My beautiful, perfect, submissive Carlos…. you’re going to be very still..” and kisses his face, “ you’re going to keep that vibrator in place, “ and another kiss, “and you’re going to be very, very good for me, do you understand? “ and a final kiss.  

 

Carlos groans in pleasure and grasps the table….  that is as of now the only thing holding him up…..  he is sweating, needing release, so very close to cumming and then he feels the first sting of the riding crop on his thighs.  It’s not horrible…. it’s not bad at all.... listening to Cecil ramble on as he feels Cecil pause to stroke his stinging skin and kiss it lightly, “so perfect”

 

Carlos  whimpers, arches his back;his muscles clamp down on the vibrator. Cecil repeats the process until he’s given 10 strokes with the crop. All the while reassuring Carlos the he loves him, that this is for his own good…. 

 

Carlos has  teared up some, so Cecil walks around to kiss the tears away, he leans in and brushes his lips against Carlos’ eyelids and cheeks…… licks his lips and then removes the panty gag with his teeth, spits them on the floor and kisses Carlos deeply.  “Time to show me that you’ve learned what’s important, baby….” Cecil soothes as he unzips his pants and pushes his very hard cock into the scientists mouth. He moves slowly at first, letting Carlos become accustomed his cock, then moving a little faster, more deliberately. He continues reassuring Carlos with  ecstatic moans and praises…. , “So good, yes, my sweet, sweet baby, so good for me, aren’t you…”  while fucking his mouth. 

 

The words,  the vibrator against his prostate, the hypersensitivity and having Cecil inside his mouth push Carlos into his first orgasm...........

 

Cecil immediately stops. Pulls his cock out, “No!” 

 

Are they stopping? Oh hell, Carlos is in no shape to stop, Cecil isn’t either for that matter….. but he didn’t want to end the scene that way.

 

He grabbed Carlos by the hair again, “Oh mercy, how I love this hair, how I love YOU, but I told you not to cumm. “  . He unties Carlos legs and slips the panties back on him to hold the vibrator in place.  His kisses the red marks on his lover’s back before moving around to untie his wrists. Cecil carries the blissed out scientist to their bed and cleans him up and kisses him softly on the neck and chest. A peck on each wrist as he ties Carlos hands behind his back. “You’re in very hot water, mister.. “

 

Cecil removes the panties once again and bends Carlos over to spank him once with an open hand; the light sting on Carlos’ already sensitive backside eliciting gasps and moans. He pulls the vibrator out of Carlos’ magnificent ass and has him lay down on the bed.  Carlos’ whines at the empty feeling, but isn’t quite able to form words at this point…. Cecil bites, kisses and pinches his nipples, running his teeth along the scientists neck and sucking deep purple bruises on to his skin…… “mine” Cecil whispers between kisses, “mine”  and bites… “mine”….. claiming Carlos’ entire body. “mine” 

 

Carlos is becoming erect again, mumbles something about , “pleaseCecil, mmm, neeeeed you”. 

 

Cecil denies his pet “such a beautiful pet”  continues biting “so perfect” and teasing him, Twisting his long thin fingers into Carlos’ hair, “gorgeous” pulling him close enough “my good boy, so, so very good”  to give a very gentle slap on the face and then asking him, “Are you going to be my good boy from now on?” 

 

Carlos promises to be very good, then again they both knew Carlos would have promised anything to feel Cecil inside him at that moment. 

 

Cecil strips and lays down on the bed. Stroking his still erect cock while looking Carlos in the eye. Carlos licks his lips, transfixed on Cecil’s cock. , “need it soooo much, please, I’ll be good” 

 

Cecil nods and Carlos, wrists still bound rolls on top of Cecil, moves so that he is straddling Cecil’s hips…… rocking in a deliberate attempt to stimulate his own cock. Cecil reaches up and guides Carlos down onto his throbbing cock. 

 

Carlos bites his own lip as he feels himself stretching around his boyfriend. He moans and almost falls over as Cecil moves beneath him, “ Who do  you belong to Carlos? “ Cecil asks as he  continues pinching and massaging Carlos chest and shoulders. 

 

Carlos half moans, half says, “yours all yours, please, innned you!“  which is ultimately what brings Cecil to orgasm. He thrusts up into his boyfriend, scramming, “OH fuck,, just fuck, me ....   mmmm , my  gawd, fuck, me oh… you// mine….nnnnggggghhhhh" 

 

His lovely scientist  cumms within seconds and slumps over onto Cecil….. glassy eyed and drooling onto his boyfriends chest. Cecil holds him close and repeats his vows of love and adoration into his scientist’s ear…. moves just enough to release Carlos wrists and they move into a proper embrace…. They lay close like that until breathing slows and hearts slow to a normal speed and contented sighs come from both of them. 

 

Cecil kisses Carlos eyelids,forehead and his wrists, he draws lazy circles with his fingers onto Carlos’ shoulder and soothes him, “such a good boy for me….. so, so beautiful..... so lucky you’re mine.” 

 

Carlos smiles and murmurs, “all yours. “

 

“let me get you fixed up, love?” Cecil asks and Carlos manages an affirmative sounding "mmmh"

 

Cecil slips away long enough to start a kettle for tea and to get a warm wash cloth to clean Carlos  (and himself) up. 

He kisses Carlos all over again as his cleans him.  If time were a thing in Night Vale, the kettle would be boiling at precisely the moment Cecil tucked his boyfriend into their bedding,“be right back” he excuses himself and brings Carlos black tea with a little honey and milk in it……. Carlos takes a few sips and asks Cecil to get in  back bed with him.

 

Carlos snuggles up to Cecil’s chest and they sip tea from the same cup until Carlos is a little more recovered from the scene. 

 

Carlos kisses Cecil’s lips reverently, “Time... really time?! Cecil. I love you. “

 

Cecil replies. “  What???!!!!!!! I love you too…… I wasn’t too harsh? I felt kind of scary. “

 

“ no, you gave me exactly what I asked of you. It’s was more intense than I’d ever imagined. “ 

 

Cecil smile lights up before Carlos and he giggles, “good, because I didn’t want you to walk out on me! “

 

Carlos, kisses and reassures Cecil this time…. “never. “

 

Cecil asks, “promise? “

 

“Oh hell yes, cecil I promise. …. I couldn’t have found anymore more perfect for me. “ 

 

“mmmmmmmm” Cecil murmurs, his voice sliding into that slightly lower Dominant register… “because I thought I was going to lose it at clocks!”

 

“yeah. it would have ended poorly, Jeez, Ceece, I was about to crack up”

 

At which point they burst into giggles and Cecil snuggles closer to Carlos….. “ Yeah, clocks….. are those even a thing?  “ 

 

Carlos kisses Cecil’s nose and checks the clock, sets the alarm and says, “oh by the way, you’re big spoon tonight, now get over here mister. “

 

Cecil does just that; he curls around Carlos, perfect Carlos and nuzzles his chin into that perfect hair and whispers “goodnight, Carlos…..  good night…. “ as they both drift off. 


End file.
